the twins new toy
by Pothepamda11
Summary: who would have known that skipping a few years would make you all that interesting and fun to play with. When Kimiki and her cousin Istuki open the door to the abandoned music room both their lives change from being boring to being the most interesting. From being human beings to becoming puppets of the two toy loving twins in Ouran high
1. Who can understand them

Chapter 1

_I pray to God that he give me the strength to survive each day and to face those times in my life that will be extremely painful. I have put my total faith in God, and he will take care of me. – Susan Smith. _

I remember that I first met them. They were so obnoxious and so full of themselves that none of us could just sit still and admire them. In fact we felt sick of looking at them every now and again. I remember when me and my Cousin Itsuki (五木) first went into that abandoned music room. Oh but war began when we found out what was behind that door. From my point of they were all gay and proud or something. Especially that blond one, Tamaki. Or those to gay incest twins that kept flirting with each other. Eugh! I couldn't believe that all the girl there were actually privileged to see them all flirting with each other. There was one though. One that didn't flirt with the rest. Instead he seemed to keep everything in order and up to date. Itsuki then nudged me "You go in by your self," He whispered "There's girls here! They may think I'm one of them! Go up to the one with the four eyes and ask him where there could be any spare guitars!" He whispered to me demandingly. I couldn't really do anything but walk through there confidently. So I raised my chin and started to walk stiffly and soldier like. I noticed them all whispering things like _new comer, new comer_. I hated the thought but by the time I got to the guy I was all red from embarrassment and had to store up more courage to talk. I stood there eyeing him and I even opened my my to talk but then from behind me came an idiot who grabbed my body and held me close, forcing me to blush once more "Oh little lamb, Did you get lost? Do not worry for I shall be your Sheppard from now on!" He Said. The girls crowded round me and him in awe and watched with gleaming eyes as he started to ... Sparkle? What is this? Twilight? As soon as I felt like ruining their fairy-like atmosphere I talked "Do you have any spare guitars here?" I asked in a high voice as I went back to my Happy-go-lucky self again. At least that smile will get me through. "This is a music room, isn't it?" I asked again. He seemed to let me go now and his face became one like of a puppy. All of their faces did. I walked over to the guy in glasses an asked him with an arrogant smile on my face " So~ Do You have guitars?" I asked. He smirked at the situation and finally gave me an acceptable answer

"This way," He said as he stretched his arm out for me to grab it and showed me to the door. He opened it and I chose a guitar for Itsuki who wanted to just laugh at the situation once he was in a safe range. I looked at him and he nodded in acceptance of the guitar. I could just about make out his light brown hair and his short self yet I couldn't make out his Darkened green eyes. I smiled to myself. We were the same age and yet he was a mile shorter than me. Then I looked over at the guy in glasses who thought that I couldn't see him looking at my over exaggerated figure and smirking to himself. So what I I had big boobs! "You're Kimoko( 公子) shizukasho (雫笙) aren't you? Why are you in the high school division in our uniform?" He asked me. I didn't answer. I knew that I was meant to be in middle school but I couldn't help it. It was first thing In the morning before classes and it wasn't my fault that I skipped a few years! 

I was so glad when I left that music room. Itsuki's Laughing didn't help but It was better than being stuck in their grasp for the longest time I could imagine. But little did I know that I soon would be in their grasp for longer than I could have imagined. For Life

Authors note: Ok I'm being honest with you, this was just the intro and I have something better planned since I had too much work to do so I wrote only a page but it will get better. Trust me!


	2. How did I end up here?

Chapter two 

_Difficult years lie ahead, patience is required. –Yiannis Stournaras _

I remember standing at the door of a first year classroom and feeling like I was going to hurl. The fact that I was starving myself really didn't help my nervous personality. But to be fair its not really my fault that I have nothing to eat and it's not like I starve myself on purpose. It's rather the fact that schedule has barely time for my self as it it. I have a large family that owns a large business and I have to attend meetings for them since my grandparents felt like spreading rumours about me being the 'Heir'. How fake can they get? I was starved enough as it is so why would they make it even more so.

Finally, the kind lady teacher ,that was meant to be my new home room teacher, opened the door and showed me into the posh Japanese classroom. I saw seats and seats which were filled with posh students that were all older than me. It was a good thing that I'm tall and quite curved fro my age so this made me less likely to stand out. "This is Kimi- chan, She's not new but due to her over average intelligence she skipped a few years and ended up here. Please do welcome her with a warm smile on your faces and have a good influence," She paused for a minute. "Haruhi, since you were new here last term, could you look after this young lady and show her around for me?" She pleased. I couldn't really see who she was looking at but I soon found out as a shortish thin boy stood up from the desk. He was quite good looking, he had a sensible and cute face that seemed to match his autonomy and gesturers. There was something odd about him and the way he smelled. Something was different but I couldn't quite lay a finger at it. "Yes Sensei, I'll try my best," He said. Urrgh! It bothered me to know that there was something different. "Very well then~" The teacher continued "Kimi-chan, Would you like to sit next to Hitachin-san in that spare seat over there?" She asked and pointed to a seat next to a ginger student that was sat next to his twin brother and seemed to be dozing off.

Soon enough, homeroom ended and I was expected to follow that boy, Haruhi, around the whole place. He didn't talk much but he smelt a bit like tuna and coffee. This intrigued me as we walked from class to class. Then came the worst, free period. I was walking behind him in familiar corridors that didn't really have a bad aura to me but they made my instinct want to run and hide like it was a sin just to walk here. He was walking through them because he had a club activity and had to meet there with his club mates. I soon recognised the doors and paints in the area and saw that this was the music department. I was just hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was. We went to the end of a hallway. OH No! Then there was the abandoned music room. PLEASE NO! He started to open the door when I couldn't hold it in anymore "HARUHI, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GAY!" I shouted as he turned to stare at me just to blink. Then he burst out laughing. Why did he burst out laughing!? Was it that obvious that he was gay? "It's illegal to have a homosexual marriage in Japan, Haruhi, you should find yourself a good wife and have a good family with her!" I panicked as I said this but it had to be said otherwise he'll have to live the rest of his life with multiple boyfriends and go to gay bars. He finally stopped laughing and rubbed a tear off of the edge of his eye. "Shizukasho-san, this is a host club not a homosexual club!" He said with a slight giggle on his lips. I felt relieved but...

"What's a host club?" I asked as I slightly tilted my head to the side. I smiled with an awkward smile and left him to answer. He smiled "It's a bunch of stupid, obnoxious and idiotic rich people trying to make yaoi fan girls happy," He bluntly put it. He obviously didn't like this club.

He finished opening the door and we finally got to feel the annoying cherry blossoms fall onto our faces as I saw the host club there again. I saw them all, The tall dark one, the super short one, the four eyed one, the blond one and the twins. I admit they did look good but I still couldn't believe that they weren't gay. "Oh Haruhi!" exclaimed the blond one. "There seems to be a problem with Hikaru and Kouru! They seem to be...bored!" He said as he went up to Haruhi and fell to his knees in front of him "Please entertain them! We don't want to repeat the last time they were bored! They're probably conjuring up some evil plot as we speak!" he panicked as he stared at Haruhi with wild eyes and... Tears in his face? Wow! They really did things that bad when they were bored? So then I looked at Haruhi and he seemed to be frozen with his eyes just as wild as the guy who just pleaded her with tears in his eyes. Then the guy stood up and went back to his sparkly self again "You see, this is why I closed the club to customers today~ I didn't want anyone getting hurt. Aren't I caring Huruhi? You must be so proud of daddy!" He went into a fan girl position where he went all moe in front of Haruhi whilst Haruhi stood there as if he was treated like a genius that's surrounded by idiots. This may not be a homosexual club but to me the blond one must at least be keeping it a secret or something because there's no way that he couldn't be gay. He looked at me next "Haruhi, who's that?" He tilted his head like an idiot. "She looks foreign, Like some kind of European." He paused for a moment "HEY I KNOW! Why don't we let her entertain the twins!" He shouted then he grabbed my arm and let my dark brown hair flow off everywhere from its neat bun. I knew the hair band would break sooner or later. He presented me to two twins that seemed to be half asleep on a red couch that seemed to be in front of me now. I saw the to and realized _Hey aren't theses the same two twins that I sit near in class? _I looked at them and felt tears in my eyes. I wasn't used to being touched by the male species like that. I was absolutely terrified of boys. Well... boys that weren't Itsuki, but that's because he doesn't really resemble a boy since he's short and has girly habits like baking and making jewellery, so he doesn't really count. The two ginger twins looked up at me and in a dim expression when they finally both said something in unison it was nothing more than "What's so interesting about HER?".

"She skipped a few years," Said the four eyes "In middle school she was known as 'Barf bag' due to her throwing up all the time. She's also the rumoured heir to the Shizukasho catering industry, the biggest catering industry in the world. Although I really doubt that since..."

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed. I didn't want all my embarrassing points to be known by everyone on the first day. Then Haruhi went over to me to hand me a handkerchief "Don't worry about them, they embarrassed me on my first day too," He comforted me with a smile and I finally saw it. I punched my hand in my other hand and exclaimed "Hey Haruhi, You're a girl aren't you!" They all froze at my statement as if it was some super big secret. Well.. all of them except the two twins who were just there on the same couch, grinning and most likely plotting a plan. Then I did it. I threw up.

"That rug cots us 300 million yen," stated the four eyed one " And as long as I', aware of your situation, you have no access to the family fortune and are penniless. Therefore you must pay us back with your body," He said it as if it was no big deal but once I heard this I panicked

"YOU WANT TO RAPE ME?!"

"No Kimi-Chan~ He wants you to join the club~" The short one explained. Well at least it wasn't rape. "But what use could you have for a girl in the host club?"

"well you see, Renge-chan has been bothering Kyoya-chan about starting a fan boy service so that we get more customers~ HE probably doesn't need you to be one of them but if you could get more girls to join the club that would be great~" He smiled at me with an angelic look on his face that made me fall for it. They wanted ME to get girls for them? "Well its either that or you could run errands for us," Said Kyoya-chan? Was that his name?

"I'LL RUN ERRANDS! I'LL RUN ERRANDS!" Oh how ever did a girl like me end up in debt to homosexuals... I mean hosts, yeah hosts.

Authors note: I kinda have a habit of making my chapters short. but hey, at least they'll come out fast!


	3. I truly love saturdays

Chapter 3

_To keep that absolute freedom we can not be obliged to anyone. – Christo _

It was Saturday morning next. Oh how I loved the weekend. And best of all I didn't have to put up with those host club wannabe's. Yes, today was perfect. Maybe I could even go to the library to get some new books or I could borrow a video game from blockbusters. I lay in bed thinking about all the biological books that I needed to give back, Biology was my new, short obsession for the moment. I had may over the years. Dance, music, sociology, sports, languages, but I always seemed to love painting and drawing. That never went away.

I lay in bed for what seemed like ages before I got up and dressed up in my 'commoners clothing'. I was raised as a commoner by my mother in England. She was a commoner. She had lovely blond hair and beautiful blue green eyes. She looked after me and my cousin Itsuki. He used to have brown eyes yet he has dark green ones now and every time someone asks we always tell them that they

were so beautiful that his eyes tried to be just like hers, but failed in the process. I hated the fact that I looked like her after I moved to Japan. Every one judged me. They al thought that I was like her, and I was. Every thing about me except my hair resemble her. Me and Itsuki were both a lot like her in personality. WE both spoke like her and thought like her... most of the time. And now that it was Saturday I could feel like I'm with her by being a commoner just for an hour or two. I put on some jeans and a tight top that made me look good and once I got dressed I put my hair up in a casual pony tail. I looked like a college student when I was in non uniform since my body was so mature and so well shaped. I knew this because I had a few college students come up and flirt with me and.. even try to get a few beers in me but once I told them my real age they would always apologize and walk off awkwardly.

Today I wanted to go to the library so I had to, like always, sneak out the back and into the town. This always caused trouble for me since there were ever so many servants here. But I always manage to do it right? I tried to open my bedroom door. Locked again. The windows maybe. I had quite a reputation for climbing out of windows in England so why should it be any different here? But then again I was nine and the roofs seemed a lot stronger than they are in Japan due to all the rain they get there. But today I seemed to have no choice whether I go through the window or not since they were obviously trying to stop me from escaping. I pushed the window up to open it and saw the little patch of roof before me. I swept out the window and almost fell. I was right, the roofs in the UK were stronger than the ones in Japan. I closed the windows to make sure that they won't lock the windows next weekend and tried to find the nearest and strongest tree to the roof and climb down it. It was a good thing that one of my short obsessions was gymnastics otherwise I would have never been able to balance on that weak roof for such a long time. I finally found a Sakura tree near enough to the roof. It was quite large for a Sakura tree but I couldn't really care less at the time. When I got off the Sakura tree I ran over to the fence and climbed over it swiftly and quickly since I was used to climbing it by now. Ahh Saturdays. The one day of the week where I get to feel like a ninja. Running on roofs, climbing trees, jumping over large gate fences all whilst being unnoticed. I could get used to this.

Now all I had to do was walk all the was to city central. It may have been a long way but all that means for me is that I get to be outside for a while longer. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere I admit. So I had to walk through the fields in the country side. Which was also nice because I could just walk through the strawberry field, eat a load and no one would notice. Ahh , the joys of being a hobo! Must be nice to know all these ways of finding free food.

Before I knew it I was at the library, picking a book to in the maths section. "AHHH! Shizukasho-san!" I saw a girl coming up to me and noticed her boyish hairstyle and her frilly, cute dress. "Oh Fujioka! I didn't think that I'd see anyone from school at the public library," I stated

"Neither did I! I thought you rich people would most likely be at a pool party or buying random things that they'll never use and just have it thrown into the nothing after a day just because you have nothing to do with yourselves," She smiled politely whilst saying this. I laughed awkwardly at this. She really did have something against rich people didn't she...

I learnt a lot about Fujioka that day. When we studied together at the library I found out how she was an honour student who fell into debt to the host club on her first day after coming to Ouran to pursue her dream. "So, what is your dream?" I asked her. She closed a book and looked at me with serious eyes. Gosh, she doesn't want to be a cross dresser does she? No that couldn't be it. She could do that at any school. " I want to be a lawyer like my mother in heaven." She said. I couldn't see tears in her eyes from the dread of her passed away mother but what I could see instead was determination. The same determination that I often saw in my mothers eyes. I did it again. I threw up.

I spent the rest of the day with Haruhi, cleaning up the library and apologizing for the books and the carpet that I have covered in... well... hurl. I liked spending time with her. And it was even easier now since I no longer think that she is a boy.

"Hey Shizukasho-san! Since your private limo isn't here yet, Would you like to come round my house for dinner, It's getting late and I would feel bad if you were to walk home on your own." She suggested. Mummy~ I think I made a new friend~

"Umm sure" I sure loved Saturdays.


	4. I should find a new pupeteer

Chapter 3

_To keep that absolute freedom we can not be obliged to anyone. – Christo _

It was Saturday morning next. Oh how I loved the weekend. And best of all I didn't have to put up with those host club wannabe's. Yes, today was perfect. Maybe I could even go to the library to get some new books or I could borrow a video game from blockbusters. I lay in bed thinking about all the biological books that I needed to give back, Biology was my new, short obsession for the moment. I had may over the years. Dance, music, sociology, sports, languages, but I always seemed to love painting and drawing. That never went away.

I lay in bed for what seemed like ages before I got up and dressed up in my 'commoners clothing'. I was raised as a commoner by my mother in England. She was a commoner. She had lovely blond hair and beautiful blue green eyes. She looked after me and my cousin Itsuki. He used to have brown eyes yet he has dark green ones now and every time someone asks we always tell them that they

were so beautiful that his eyes tried to be just like hers, but failed in the process. I hated the fact that I looked like her after I moved to Japan. Every one judged me. They al thought that I was like her, and I was. Every thing about me except my hair resemble her. Me and Itsuki were both a lot like her in personality. WE both spoke like her and thought like her... most of the time. And now that it was Saturday I could feel like I'm with her by being a commoner just for an hour or two. I put on some jeans and a tight top that made me look good and once I got dressed I put my hair up in a casual pony tail. I looked like a college student when I was in non uniform since my body was so mature and so well shaped. I knew this because I had a few college students come up and flirt with me and.. even try to get a few beers in me but once I told them my real age they would always apologize and walk off awkwardly.

Today I wanted to go to the library so I had to, like always, sneak out the back and into the town. This always caused trouble for me since there were ever so many servants here. But I always manage to do it right? I tried to open my bedroom door. Locked again. The windows maybe. I had quite a reputation for climbing out of windows in England so why should it be any different here? But then again I was nine and the roofs seemed a lot stronger than they are in Japan due to all the rain they get there. But today I seemed to have no choice whether I go through the window or not since they were obviously trying to stop me from escaping. I pushed the window up to open it and saw the little patch of roof before me. I swept out the window and almost fell. I was right, the roofs in the UK were stronger than the ones in Japan. I closed the windows to make sure that they won't lock the windows next weekend and tried to find the nearest and strongest tree to the roof and climb down it. It was a good thing that one of my short obsessions was gymnastics otherwise I would have never been able to balance on that weak roof for such a long time. I finally found a Sakura tree near enough to the roof. It was quite large for a Sakura tree but I couldn't really care less at the time. When I got off the Sakura tree I ran over to the fence and climbed over it swiftly and quickly since I was used to climbing it by now. Ahh Saturdays. The one day of the week where I get to feel like a ninja. Running on roofs, climbing trees, jumping over large gate fences all whilst being unnoticed. I could get used to this.

Now all I had to do was walk all the was to city central. It may have been a long way but all that means for me is that I get to be outside for a while longer. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere I admit. So I had to walk through the fields in the country side. Which was also nice because I could just walk through the strawberry field, eat a load and no one would notice. Ahh , the joys of being a hobo! Must be nice to know all these ways of finding free food.

Before I knew it I was at the library, picking a book to in the maths section. "AHHH! Shizukasho-san!" I saw a girl coming up to me and noticed her boyish hairstyle and her frilly, cute dress. "Oh Fujioka! I didn't think that I'd see anyone from school at the public library," I stated

"Neither did I! I thought you rich people would most likely be at a pool party or buying random things that they'll never use and just have it thrown into the nothing after a day just because you have nothing to do with yourselves," She smiled politely whilst saying this. I laughed awkwardly at this. She really did have something against rich people didn't she...

I learnt a lot about Fujioka that day. When we studied together at the library I found out how she was an honour student who fell into debt to the host club on her first day after coming to Ouran to pursue her dream. "So, what is your dream?" I asked her. She closed a book and looked at me with serious eyes. Gosh, she doesn't want to be a cross dresser does she? No that couldn't be it. She could do that at any school. " I want to be a lawyer like my mother in heaven." She said. I couldn't see tears in her eyes from the dread of her passed away mother but what I could see instead was determination. The same determination that I often saw in my mothers eyes. I did it again. I threw up.

I spent the rest of the day with Haruhi, cleaning up the library and apologizing for the books and the carpet that I have covered in... well... hurl. I liked spending time with her. And it was even easier now since I no longer think that she is a boy.

"Hey Shizukasho-san! Since your private limo isn't here yet, Would you like to come round my house for dinner, It's getting late and I would feel bad if you were to walk home on your own." She suggested. Mummy~ I think I made a new friend~

"Umm sure" I sure loved Saturdays.

Chapter 4

_Friendship is inexplicable, it should not explained if one does not want to kill it - _ _Max Jacob_

I remember Haruhi's house. It was lovely and small and had a very traditional theme to it. It had a tiny kitchen with leftovers here and there. A lovely dining/living room with a cute coffe table for two and a sofa. I never saw her bedroom but I guessed that it had lots books around the place with a smart desk and childish bed. When I stepped in it smelt of coffee and washing powder, So unlike Haruhi who instead smelt of coffee and tuna. "Your house smells nice!" I sighed. She must have taken offense because the next thing I knew was that she said a sarcastic 'thanks'.

It was lovely there though. Such innocence surrounded it completely with memories that I was never a part of. She gave me coffee and some tea and we talked for a while about endless nothings with no end. We were laughing when _they _knocked on the door. It wasn't the host club and I should have known it was _them_. Haruhi never expected them though and opened the door with no precaution. It was kind of my fault too since I never tried to stop her or made her check who it actually was. When she opened that door she got a nauseous fright. Three men in black (not men in black 3) barged into the small apartment and searched for me. They didn't tell Haruhi who or what they were looking for but she guessed since I was all hidden in that hole on the wall behind the sofa that they so carefully hid. "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing in my house barging in like that? I could sue you and whoever sent you flat! I f you're looking for my farther then he's at work at the bar at this time of day and will be back in about two hours!" She put on her best and most confident voice. Or it was my posh voice that influenced her to speak like that because boy, did she sound like a snob! The bald one and bald one only looked at her in the eyes through his dark spectacles. Still, she stood there with no fear and no regret on what she was doing. I wish I was like that. The bravest thing that I would do in their presence would be to run and hide after I thought that I lost them. She stood there in full confidence that he would listen to her. Instead it only seemed like he was buying the others some time because when they stopped their staring competition the tall thin one said that I was nowhere to be found.

They were gone soon enough and once they were, Haruhi pulled the couch out of my way so that I could get out. "Who were they?" She seemed angry now and looked at me like she looked at the baldy. You know, the I'll-stare-into-your-soul-until-I-actually-kill-yo u-by-staring-at-you kind of stare that creeps you out.

I had to explain everything as we watched the other house and apartments being searched by multiple groups that we so 'uniquely' named 'my grandmothers henchmen'. She had overprotective issues. "So how are you gonna get home" Harhuhi said as she passed me some small TV dinner as we both sat with our heads just about peeking out of the window ledge to see what was going on or if anyone was coming our way. "I don't know. I usually just get there through the fields at this time. "I sighed "They must be really desperate to keep me inside these days," I looked down at the food at my lap that I was supposed to be eating. "I hate them" I started to cry "They gave me a glance of freedom and left me craving on that feeling for the rest of my life!" I wasn't lying. I remember that woman saying how I was just an accident, how I shouldn't even exist and how I should be grateful that they actually let me live a second after I was born. _She_ said that. Just after my most joyful experience of life have ended. "I think that's better than never feeling freedom" I looked at Haruhi when she said that " Its better than feeling emotionless for the rest of your life. Better than turning into a puppet of someone other than fate or destiny. Whoever they are, they're still your family. They're not soulless. They're just worried about you and I'm sure that they're just doing this to keep you safe. You may not understand it but they might not know how to express their love," She continued. It was just silence after that. I didn't reply since I doubted what she said and I didn't want her to feel discouraged after such a speech. All we did was eat during this silence. It was an abyss of darkness by the time that I got out and went onto the fields to travel back to that damned mansion. I went after Haruhi fell asleep on that floor and after I finished that TV dinner. I walked along those strawberry fields. Walked along until I got to that place that I should call home for some reason. I jumped over the gate, climbed up the Sakura tree, and looked through my window. There were people there waiting for me. I came to the window that led to Itsuki's bedroom. There was no one there so I just went through the open door. Itsuki wasn't there. I went through the door and saw _her_. That fat old hag who somehow got a career in culinary. She was standing there with her kimono on and the cigarette in her hand "You should have known that I'd lock him in the guest room if you were being disobedient . The locked door should have already told you what I want you to do with your useless self this Saturday." She said, That woman has no dignity.

"What about Itsuki? Why did you have him involved?" I screeched.

"he was a mistake just as you were so there was no problem with it"

"He was from your side of the family! How is he a mistake?"

She sent for men to send me to my quarters "Should we tell her yet ma'am?" said a voice of a man . A kind man. "Not yet. At least until she finishes her school year. Then she can know."

I hate her.


	5. That little hut in the counrtyside

Chapter 4

_In a world filled with hate, prejudice and protest, I find that I am too filled with hate, prejudice and protest – Bob Gibson._

I didn't spend my Sunday in my room but instead I spent it in a delicate country house that was meant to belong to my grandmother when she was a girl, but instead she forgot all about it and spent her days spoiling herself rotten in those mansions of hers. I went there by car. Someone else drove it though, of course. I was to say alone in the middle of nowhere for a week. With endless fields surrounding me and a car to drive me to school and back every morning and afternoon. I had not a food of scrap there and only little water to drink. I had money to spend on lunch in school and fresh uniforms for the whole week provided for me in a wardrobe of some kind. To be honest I didn't hate the thought but one thing still lingers in my head. _How does she keep the press from finding out? _I mean, I Know that she has a damn good lota authority, They should spill at least one negative subject about her at least once in a while.

I looked at my little dwelling with eagle eyes this time. It was nice. The kitchen only had a table and some multi water bottle packs on top of it and some money lying there too. The bedroom had a sinle bed and a closet with an Ouran dress for each day of the week, underwear, a pair of shoes and an Ouran gym kit with trainers and socks and even the optional hoodie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her grandmother exclaimed to the young man now standing in front of her.

"pretty sure," He said proudly

"Well aren't you a stupid one! You're either stupid or you have a plan against someone,"

"Is she in the country house?"

"Should should 'ave arrived there about now unless she's stuck in traffic,"

I put the gym kit on since it was a lovely morning and I felt like putting all that pressure off of me right now. I stripped and looked at myself in the reflection of the tiny hand mirror that was in the wardrobe and the very base. I looked at myself in the shorts. Urgh! I have thunder thighs! I jogged out of the hut door and started to run off into the fields. Forgetting about worries. Forgetting about life.

"Where is she?!" He shouted this a million times as he threw furniture around the hut.

"Calm down. Its not like I needed you to be here in the first place. I can stay here whilst you go back home," The other one said calmly as the first angered himself until he realized the meaning of his companions words. "Are you sure about this?" He had worry on his face now and looked at his other half with grief. "but you better not blow it with her! It's the first time I've seen you interested in another creature so much, you better not blow it!" He was getting angry now. He gets cranky if he gets dragged off into the country side first thing after he wakes up, just to get jealous. He left without saying a word. It was his way of saying goodbye when he's agitated. His brother knew that though. Kouru knew his twin like the palm of his own hand.

So I was running around the fields so far that the hut was not in sight any longer. I wasn't lost. Just far away. That is just about how I spent my day. Running away from what I knew and into the unknown. Or as I like to call it 'Jogging'. Well until that damn rain started to pour as if bricks were falling from the sky! I jogged back in that rain and oh, how beautiful did that hut look when it finally appeared in the murky distance and that frosted field looked ever more welcoming. When I went inside I crashed the door open and fell onto my bed just before changing. I fiddled round. What a strange lump "Ow!" I heard a voice from underneath my wets sheets. I stripped the bed and covered the figure once again. I didn't notice the face, I mostly noticed the fact that he was NAKED! Quite good looking with no clothes on, BUT STILL NAKED! I screamed and ran down into the kitchen as the figure lay there, confused.

**Authors note: Sorry that the chapter is once again really short. Its a bad habit of mine when it comes to putting stories into chapters~**


	6. Monday morning

Chapter 6

_I'm dumbfounded, but nothing surprises me in this game- Francis Lee_

So, I was stuck in the kitchen walking backwards and forwards because I found a naked guy in my bed. Awkward~ The were things going on in my head thing no one should know about. Well that and questions _What was he doing in my bed? Why was he naked? Is he meant to be here? Will he rape me? Will he?! Maybe this is his house, maybe I'm in the wrong place. No... my clothes were there. Isn't he in my class, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere..._

I kept this up until I got an enormous headache and a pair of cold and troublesome hands that were forever playing with each other. I didn't want to go up the stairs again, in fear of seeing a naked body once more. It was an atomically perfect body, don't get me wrong but I don't really favour pervertism.

I remember staying awake that night as no one came down. Could it be that he was just a figment of my imagination ? Maybe I was turning into a pervert! I didn't like the thought at all, so I went up the stairs during that cold night. I wondered up into my so called bed. I was tired and I was cold and all I needed was some sleep and some warmth. I wondered into the bed. I couldn't tell if I could see a human being in that bed, but I could feel warmth and skin as I dug under the cover. I couldn't care less though. I was dead tired and dead cold. I could only melt into the warmth of the naked figure next to me. I found it hot and reassuring. I felt him more and more until I ended up suffocating him. I had my leg and arm over him. He may have been naked but his skin was so soft that all I felt was innocence. And with the moonlight shining upon us I could feel nothing but the slumber taking over me as I fell into it. Into sleep.

That morning came the biggest surprise. I was alone under my sheets. With the morning light shining upon me I could feel none other than the emptiness. The warmth was gone and so was the shape that my body still thought it was suffocating. I sprung up in confusion, still in my Kit, still half wet. I heard sizziling and smelt... eggs? I jumped from my bed and ran down the stairs of my hut. I saw the figure there. A ginger and a good looking boy in the Ouran school uniform, unaware of me being there, making scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. I sat on the stairs and watched him there. I didn't want to disturb him. I only wanted to watch his back for a while. Then I noticed that there were two plates on the tables. _Was one of them for me?_ I thought. I sure hoped so! I was as hungry as a hippo in a dried up river by this point in time. He turned to see me watching him on the staircase as my head rose and my heart with it, beating faster than ever. But all he did was smile "If you have time to sit around like that then why don't you get ready for school? Breakfast will be ready in about a minute," He spoke. All I did was nod and stumble my way up the stairs as he continued to make breakfast. I took my time with putting on my uniform and tying up my tangles. Oh how I longed to get down there once again. I didn't even know why though. He just gave me that pure feeling of innocence and I guess I liked it. Wait? Was I attracted to someone?

I ran down as soon as I could just to see him waiting for me at the table. Oh who cares if I liked him? No one would find out anyway. All I did was sit down awkwardly opposite him as I ate the scrambled eggs he made. Although, I did start to feel a little sick. I guess I shouldn't expect a spoilt rich teenager to be able to cook at a professionals level. It was the only type of food I ate nowadays because of my picky stomach. "If I don't like I don't digest" It said to me. I felt more embarrassment than ever. I didn't want to barf in front of him and say that I can only digest the best quality of foods. He could be heart broken. What am I saying? He's ginger so he can't be heart broken. Soulless gingers!

Our ride to school was just as awkward. With the both of us sitting silently in the back whilst the driver did nothing but occasionally scoff at nothing. It was awkward. SO very awkward. I guess it must have been just as awkward for him since I could see him grabbing his collar as if it was strangling him slowly and painfully. I wish I had a collar. That way I could take my nerves out on something other than my poor bitten nails. I turned to look at him, hoping not to catch his glance. Was it because I slept with him? Was it because my boobs weren't big enough? IMMPOSSIBLE! THEY WERE HUGE!

I guess that he was desperate though. I didn't know what he was desperate to do but I could just feel his stare as I got out the car and found myself walking to the classroom. He stalked and he stalked and he stalked. I did go in as if nothing had happened, as if I could just walk in there and ignore his constant stalking. I did though. And the first thing I did was talk to fujioka-san. I had no choice really. She was my only friend in this circus and she probably wanted to know that I was safe. After all, I did leave her asleep on the couch at her house. For all she knew, I could have been kidnapped or rapped or worse! I could have been abducted by aliens! She stared at me as I walked into the classroom with that killer gaze of hers and held a look of dissatisfaction "Where were you gone after I fell asleep?" She muttered. I could tell that she was worried. Well... worried before I entered. Now she just felt betrayed. "I was in the strawberry fields trying to get back without them noticing me come out of your apartment. I didn't want to create more trouble for you since they were searching for me so violently..." I trailed off before I was answered. I wasn't really lying. I just wasn't telling her the whole truth. Mainly about how I was scared that if her father came home and saw me there with no invitation and found out that I was the cause of those rough F.B.I. looking men in their innocent neighbourhood. I saw only half the anger trail off her face "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" She gasped for air by sighing. Not in relief but to attempt calming down.

"I'm sorry," that was all I could say for now. All I had the right to say.

"Well at least you had good intentions" She sighed this statement as if she regretted saying it long before she even thought about it. She was glad in a way though. She only ever had three other people to worry about her. One of which was dead. Two who she needed to worry about more than they did on her.

The slight hour of homeroom would have been pleasant. Peaceful even. If it wasn't for a certain ginger to show up at the door and behind him was no less than another ginger. She only stared in shock though. She almost forgot how THICK she could be! She forgot all about her debt, about the homos- I mean host club and worst of all, she forgot about two twins. Two twins that were known for meddling.

**WOW! I really hope that i didn't jump too quickly in this chapter. I'm sorry for any that are still actually reading this that this came out really late... exam week URGH! well anyway I hope that you'll keep reading this even though it came out so late and ended up being such a short chapter. Hopefully I will be able to u[load a new chapter by next week... **


End file.
